


【卓鹤】黄昏（全文）

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【卓鹤】黄昏（全文）

1 

“唉你们班为啥总这么晚下课？”仝卓推着自行车一边咬着棒棒糖棍儿一边问高天鹤，“怎么自习课还拖堂啊你们。”  
高天鹤把棒棒糖从嘴里拿出来，皱着眉吐槽：“我们班主任总占自习讲题，一个知识点能将十分钟，能从碳酸氢钠的作用讲到拉瓦锡，能不拖堂嘛。”说着拿胳膊肘拐了一下仝卓，“你以后等我能不能别趴我们班后门了，你知道多少小姑娘管我要你微信号吗。”  
仝卓嘿嘿笑了一声，往高天鹤那边一歪勾着人的肩：“你给了没？哈哈哈鹤儿你不是吃醋了吧？”  
“吃你大爷的醋，诶你看着点儿车都要倒了。”高天鹤翻了个白眼推开仝卓，在仝卓“你居然吃我大爷的醋”的声音里气急败坏地追着他大喊“我今天就要让你管你鹤哥叫爸爸”。  
叫爸爸是假的，吃醋倒是真的，高天鹤和仝卓嬉笑着互殴的时候这么想着。  
可是人家是穿着麻袋校服都引人注目的校草，自己是个严重偏科还被迫学理的正在和家里打架的半个艺术生。  
高天鹤晃晃脑袋摆脱这个想法，继续聊今天教导主任的秋裤颜色。

仝卓和高天鹤刚开学就认识了，而且因为身高相仿还坐了半年的同桌。开始高天鹤抱着好好学习天天向上的态度认真听讲记笔记，晚自习在座位上不动地方地抠一道物理题，结果一个月之后被仝卓拐带着上课头一低就开始说小话，一节课四十分钟他们俩能从校门口卖的烤面筋聊到今天早上的新闻直播间。  
高天鹤本来就不擅长理科，两个月后光荣考了班级生物倒数第一。  
仝卓看高天鹤鹌鹑似的缩在座位里眼神。发直，故意在坐下时发出巨大的声响，然后在高天鹤开口之前问他：“来，叫声卓哥我给你补课。”  
高天鹤：“不叫，不要脸。”  
仝卓表情垮了下来，主动凑过去，用大型犬一样的眼神看着高天鹤：“不叫我也给鹤儿补，总不能让我们家鹤儿考得这么低吧，是不是，你看我们家鹤鹤都伤心了。”  
后桌的女生无意间听到他们的对话，大呼你们这是什么油腻的直男友谊。  
仝卓听见了搂着高天鹤的肩冲后桌女生抛了个wink，拗出满脸娇羞：“哎呀这种事儿都被你发现啦，我和鹤鹤还没公开呢~”然后没等后桌女生尖叫就挨了高天鹤一胳膊肘。  
后来文理分科顺便排重点班，仝卓考前随便复习了一下分进了理科重点，高天鹤试图学文科但是被家里人劝阻于是只能继续在理科班挣扎，幸而二人的班级前门挨着后门，仝卓天天往高天鹤班后门一站等高天鹤放学一起回家，被高天鹤吐槽像是一起拉手上放学的初中女生。  
高天鹤嘴里说着仝卓油腻像个武侠小说里死皮赖脸的淫贼，但实际上还挺享受仝卓的死皮赖脸的。毕竟谁不希望自己暗恋的对象每天和自己腻腻歪歪。

到小区门口高天鹤跳下车，却没有像往常一样随意挥挥手就告别，扶着车把也不说话，也不让仝卓走。  
仝卓弯下腰从下面看他的脸：“怎么了鹤儿？”  
高天鹤一句话在嘴里滚了好几遍也没说出来，到最后憋出来一句算了。  
“高天鹤你这样哪像是算了的样。”仝卓难得地叫了高天鹤的本名，“咱们两个之间有什么不能说的，你说是吧。”  
高天鹤盯着自己影子里翘起来的一撮卷毛，想了想只说出来一个我字，又想了想嘴里发出一个气音。就在仝卓要安慰他“不想说就不用逼自己”的时候高天鹤忽然抬起头，直勾勾地盯着仝卓的眼睛，口中轻飘飘吐出一句：“仝卓，我喜欢你。”  
仝卓保持着扶车把的姿势愣住。  
高天鹤看见他的反应，又轻飘飘叹了口气，然后说了一句再见走进了夕阳里。

 

2

第二天仝卓在二十五班门口没等到高天鹤。  
第三天也没有。  
第四天也没有。  
第五天他没等到放学。他以为高天鹤是在躲着他，于是找了下课的时间去二十五班前门找高天鹤，结果被同学告知高天鹤转班了，转了文科三班你不知道吗我以为他和你说了。  
仝卓笑眯眯地谢过了满脸兴奋的女生，回班的几步路顺便往窗外一瞟，正正好好就看到了对面楼趴在窗台上的高天鹤。高天鹤还没发现自己在看他，不知道是在看他还是发呆，于是仝卓挥了挥手，换来高天鹤的突然起身消失。

然后第五天文科三班门口，仝卓也没等到高天鹤。  
仝卓拦了一个女生问高天鹤去哪儿了，又被告知高天鹤在艺体楼练歌，下午第三节自习课就走了。  
仝卓依然笑眯眯的显得人畜无害，但是心里格外暴躁。他忍不住用力搓了搓短发，听着摩擦声更加暴躁，他甚至现在想去艺体楼堵住高天鹤质问他你他妈凭什么什么都不跟我说还躲着我。转而想到自己也没有立场这么做，毕竟在那个日光刺眼的黄昏里一句话不说的是他仝卓，让高天鹤误会的也是仝卓。  
可是就现在的状态怎么可能做到像之前一样做朋友，仝卓你他妈的完蛋。  
仝卓承认自己怂了。理科年榜第一，臭屁的油腻理工男都公认的校草，老师眼里干净乖巧的好学生。他被外人强加的人设套牢，居然有点儿享受这种莫名的虚荣。  
仝卓最后还是和门卫大爷套了近乎进了艺体楼，凭着之前被拉着上联欢晚会的记忆摸到了二楼琴房的门。

高天鹤刚打开门就看见仝卓长腿交叠正对着门站着。艺体楼的走廊光线昏暗，仝卓脸上的表情晦暗不明，高天鹤没来由地在四月天里感觉到一丝冷气，回头向老师又说了一遍“辛苦了，老师再见”就拧着眉走向仝卓。高天鹤本身就比仝卓矮了一点，再加上仝卓今天的鞋底偏厚，让高天鹤看向仝卓的眼神带了一些莫名的哀求。  
仝卓因为黑暗里高天鹤眼中折射的光而走神片刻，只听到了高天鹤的半句“你什么意思”，于是低笑一声，故意压低了声音，有意无意靠近高天鹤耳边，说着平时一样的话带着只有两个人才能听得懂的含义：“我没什么意思，就怪想你的，咱们两个就不能一起回家了吗？”  
高天鹤被仝卓的“怪想你的”挠到了心肝，差一点眼泪就涌出来。他内心挣扎了片刻，随后轻轻地说：“我这几天刚转班，有点儿忙，忘了告诉你了。”  
心里有丧钟一样的声音响起。高天鹤听到自己的骄傲被自己捏碎的声音。  
仝卓露出一个作为三好学生站在主席台上领奖时的微笑，优秀而礼貌，高天鹤却从中分明看到了自己不认识的仝卓。  
他心想他完了，却甘愿堕进仝卓甜蜜却冰冷的陷阱中。

3

高天鹤从什么时候开始喜欢上仝卓？  
他问自己这个问题的时候忽然想起《牡丹亭》里那句出了名的“情不知所起，一往而深”，当时他还耻笑身边的人肤浅地只把它当做一句甜得发腻的情话。  
一往情深深几许？他被自己荒诞的情感和所作所为折磨得夜夜无法入睡，黑夜里猫一样弓着身子咬着牙逼自己睡着，第二天顶着黑眼圈被母爱泛滥的声乐老师摸摸头塞了瓶甜牛奶，转手就借口自己喝不了甜的塞给仝卓。

他一直找不到恰当的词汇来形容他和仝卓的关系，即使他的文学素养让他被全年级的所有语文教师交口称赞，规定格式套路的应试作文也美得像一首传世的曲子。他享受仝卓待在自己身边的时光，他是不愿意离开仝卓的，刚转班那些天他沉默寡言，用最后的礼貌对新同学笑的时候明显看得出牵强。声乐老师爱他的好嗓子，也爱他不符合年纪的忧郁脆弱，但是师生关系挡在这里，她只能一天一天地看着自己最爱的学生逐渐变得喜怒无常。  
高天鹤自己也知道变了，神经质一样，仝卓的一举一动都牵动他的情绪，他应该一刀两断从此江湖不见，他应该把仝卓的印记从他身上剥离下来带着血一起扔掉，他应该做的事情有很多，但他到现在为止一步错步步错，到现在这个局面。  
他自然懂仝卓在想什么，仝卓完全不是外人眼中的完美的人，他有着只对高天鹤的阴暗面。  
仝卓享受高天鹤对他的感情，享受他和高天鹤之间绝对不平等的情感交换，明明同之前一样的微笑弧度一样的语调内容，高天鹤分明看出两个人之间的高度差。  
高天鹤想称他们两个之间的关系是驯服，却又不舍得用这个词脏了仝卓的身。他还相信白色卫衣下的美好，尽管理智已经在他大脑里尖啸着告诉他仝卓是带给他一次又一次绝望的死神。  
他知道自己在饮鸩止渴，在注射海洛因，他早晚有一天会被仝卓身上的黑色雾气吞噬殆尽。

他的外教告诉他：高，你正在被绑架。

可是深山夕照深秋雨。他无路可逃。

4

高天鹤和家里闹翻了，因为一场和他学业有关的突如其来争吵。年长者终究觉得学文科和学声乐不是他们所想的正路，受不住高天鹤的软磨硬泡才勉强答应下这件事，然而谈论时仍然带着火气。高天鹤的日日晚归晚睡终于点燃了导火索，家人之间爆发了剧烈的争吵，最后高天鹤夺门而出，想了想还是给仝卓打了电话。  
等待仝卓的过程中高天鹤心里揣着一半愤怒委屈和一半隐秘的兴奋。表面上仝卓大型犬一样绕着他转，实际上二人心里都清楚是他在依附仝卓，两个人的关系早已变质，早已由友情变成相互利用：仝卓享受高天鹤为他带来的虚荣，高天鹤沉于仝卓为他营造的假象，两个人各取所需，和谐而平衡。  
仝卓骑着车停在他面前时他意识到这份平衡好像要被他打破，他仿佛是越矩了，但是仝卓已经停在他面前他不得不说:“我和家里吵架了，能不能先去你家住几天？”  
又补了一句，“我这几天在申请住校，过几天就批下来。”随后意识到自己多加的那句话把自己放得太低，又是一阵后悔。  
“行啊，我们家肯定特高兴。鹤儿来我家我怎么可能不同意。”仝卓笑着揽过他，半真半假地带着暗示:“走了，见咱妈去。”

刚转了文科班高天鹤有许多课要补，一本习题册做完已经到了十二点。他掰了掰手腕，发出的声音让仝卓从手机里抬起头:“写完了？过来歇会儿。”说着拍了拍身边的床。  
“困，我洗个澡去直接睡了。”  
“新的衣服在我柜子下层，睡衣你先穿我T恤吧。”  
高天鹤忍不住想了一下穿仝卓衣服的场景，这不就是那什么男友衬衫么。然后又晃了晃头，把这个想法驱逐出脑海，想了想又忍不住骂了自己一句。

等高天鹤把头发差不多吹干套着仝卓的T恤走出浴室时，仝卓已经躺在被子里靠着枕头半眯着眼，看起来像是快要睡着，听见吹风机的声音停了才抬起头，掀开身边的被子：“来，鹤儿，睡觉了。”  
高天鹤喉结滚动了一下，不太明白仝卓到底什么意思：“要不我睡客房去吧。”  
“我家没有客房，而且我这床特别大，我自己睡特不舒服。来吧鹤儿。”说着还不知道哪儿学来的，冲高天鹤抛了个媚眼。  
高天鹤翻了个白眼装作没看见，慢吞吞地往床边走，踢了拖鞋又给按照方向仔细摆好，又慢条斯理地理了理衣服，最后又坐在床边剔了剔指甲缝。仝卓也不催，只等高天鹤最后慢吞吞地钻进被子里，盖好被子的一瞬间他伸出手关了床头灯，随后翻个身将高天鹤压在身下。

5

高天鹤不受控制地想过他和仝卓之间的性事，可能会激烈也可能会缠绵，无论是什么样的他们两个之间都应该是相爱的，有确定的情侣关系，两个人可以确定自己在对方心里的位置。但绝对不是这个时候，在仝卓的双人床上，带着一个不明不白的关系。  
高天鹤觉得自己收到了侮辱。  
但是身体诚实地给着反应。仝卓舔他的喉结他就抑制不住发出轻声喘息，仝卓轻啮他的锁骨他就从喉咙口发出甜腻的声音，仝卓向下吮他胸前红豆时他弓起腰像是情难自已的邀请。他的手被交叠着随便按在枕头上，以他的体力明明稍微用力就可以挣脱，但是他却乖巧地任由仝卓按着他在他身上肆虐，甚至在仝卓的手离开时仍然保持着那个被强迫一样的姿势。  
房间的窗帘没有拉上，于是高天鹤可以借着明亮得出奇的月光看清仝卓的表情。仝卓的表情是冷漠的，脸上没有欲望也没有欣喜，高天鹤觉得自己像是被蒙着眼带进神殿的少女，月光和神明在一起享用着他。  
仝卓手渐渐向下游移到高天鹤的内裤边缘，缓缓拉起松紧带的边缘又放开，听着与皮肤相击发出的脆响像是笑了一声而又不是，这让高天鹤既害怕又兴奋。高天鹤眼神涣散地像是在看他，心里不知道在问自己还是问仝卓一句为什么。  
他说出来了，仝卓也听见了，但是仝卓没有回答，只是一只手按着高天鹤的肩膀一只手套弄着高天鹤已经被撩起的分身。高天鹤内心干净平时很少自渎，此刻过于敏感的性器被抚摸撸动，再加上仝卓手上的练吉他而出的薄茧给予他的刺激，没坚持多久高天鹤就带着哭腔射了出来。仝卓指尖沾着高天鹤射出的浊液在他小腹上摊平，感受着他的细微颤抖，笑了一声伏在高天鹤耳边低声说：“为什么呢，鹤儿？你觉得你这样会减轻你的负罪感吗？”  
高天鹤当然知道仝卓在说什么，他以为维持着半强迫的姿势就能说服自己，就能让自己觉得自己仍然干净，即使现在他身上的人就是自己日思夜想的人。这种自欺欺人的小心思被仝卓点出来的时候是羞耻的，仝卓却像是早就料到高天鹤的反应一样死死压住他，没有表情的脸上终于有了一个笑容。他用小臂压着高天鹤的肩膀防止高天鹤起身，另一只手沾着冰凉的润滑液探向高天鹤后穴做着扩张，草草扩张了几下就扶着自己性器进入了高天鹤。  
高天鹤没有心情好奇仝卓哪里来的润滑液和哪里来的还他妈是草莓味的套子，也没有力气抓着仝卓衣领问他哪儿来的经验，他高仰着头露出脆弱的颈项，被突如其来的巨大痛楚砸得说不出话，只能张开口颤颤巍巍地发出气声。  
仝卓被高天鹤过紧的湿热甬道夹得头皮发麻，俯下身吻着高天鹤全身各处放软他，摸着高天鹤软软的头发安抚他，语气却是命令式地让他放松。高天鹤把自己的下唇咬得快要滴血，侧着脸躲着仝卓的眼神，仝卓也无心亲吻高天鹤，只是埋着头掐着他的腰猛冲，直到和已经释放过一次的高天鹤一起到达顶点。  
高天鹤被放开后一动也不动，只是盯着窗外出神，仝卓沉默地抱起他去浴室清理他也乖顺地配合。高天鹤不知道仝卓要做什么，他也无心去想，他现在陷入复杂的自我否定中：他现在极度厌恶仝卓对他的所作所为，但是却又因为这一场突如其来的性事更加沉迷于仝卓的一切，他甚至觉得仝卓在进入他时嘴角似有似无的残忍笑意都带着性感。  
一夜无眠又一夜无话，高天鹤盯着窗外的月光不知道什么时候才睡着。

第二天早上仝卓像是又失忆了又瞎了，帮着高天鹤收拾东西和他像往常一样开玩笑，看不出高天鹤故意躲着他的眼神问他鹤儿怎么不高兴了。  
高天鹤垂着眼不说话，在仝卓妈妈的关心下假装开心地交谈甚欢，却故意避开了所有与仝卓的直接交谈。出门之后高天鹤转身就往仝卓的反方向走，被仝卓一把拉回来，坐在自行车上的人满脸无辜地看着他：“鹤儿你走反了。”  
高天鹤甩开他：“仝卓咱俩以后就当不认识吧。”  
“哦，你还想着这个。”仝卓脸上依然是那个眯眯眼的笑，嘴角的弧度却没有一点真心实意，“你就当是给我付的住宿费了，成吗？”  
高天鹤骂出人生第一句脏话，也是第五十三次违背自己的原则。  
他原谅了仝卓。

6

仝卓喜欢高天鹤吗？  
仝卓说不。

但他不敢把自己卑微的一面给高天鹤看。仝卓表面是校草是年级前十，是小太阳一样的阳光人物，是所有老师交口称赞的所有家长口中的别人家的孩子。他对所有人都露出微笑，即使是背地里给他使绊子和他交恶的人。  
但只有他和高天鹤知道他心里真正的想法。仝卓是海洛因高天鹤是吸食者，他禁锢高天鹤于自己的囚笼当中，但是他也同样菟丝子一般离不开高天鹤。仝卓的另一面是自卑的，带着就连自己都不敢想的龌龊想法，有时候他甚至会因为自己的阴暗面而质疑自己。  
他利用高天鹤的爱证明自己并且恃宠而骄，在高天鹤心灰意冷想要放弃的时候冲他撒娇，用带着暧昧的举止再把高天鹤拉回自己的身边。他享受这个过程，享受看着高天鹤一步一步陷得更深，享受着玩弄猎物的快感，像是眯起眼用甜言蜜语勾引少女主动献上灵魂的恶魔。  
这让他有一种优越感。掌控别人的情感总是快乐的，他提线一样操纵着高天鹤的喜怒哀乐，看高天鹤把一首首歌都唱出痛苦和悲伤，明知这悲伤和自己有关却装作看不懂的样子满脸天真。他和高天鹤周旋着演戏，互相知根知底又互相替对方遮掩，谁也不知道率先挑明关系会有什么样的后果，但总之不是高天鹤想要的天长地久也不是仝卓想要的分道扬镳。

但他现在怀疑自己动了感情，那夜就连他也不知道那样做的理由。或许是因为贪欢而身边正好有一个肯定不会拒绝的高天鹤，或许是玩弄感情一样想看看高天鹤忍耐他的极限，又或许是只想用一个“未遂”的结论来逼高天鹤离开他。  
可是高天鹤没有，高天鹤一如既往地待在他身边，只是不再一起放学因为高天鹤第二天就申请了住校。仝卓会故意提到那天晚上的事，起初高天鹤会脸红会愤怒，再之后高天鹤会沉默地躲避这个话题，过了一段时间高天鹤甚至可以自如地回答他。  
他们两个的关系彻底变质在艺体楼学生用的狭窄琴房内，仝卓在高天鹤避无可避的情况下再次和他唇舌交战纠缠不清，不到二十平米的琴房充斥着水声和压抑的喘息。那之后“去琴房”成了邀请的暗语，而他们口中的“琴房”也代表了越来越多的地方，晚自习后无人的水房，周末空荡荡的舞蹈室，仝卓家里的储物间，直到最后到了仝卓班级的座位上。仝卓总是沉默不语，高天鹤总是避着仝卓的眼神和吻，两个人之间不像是做/爱像是囚禁和胁迫，像是一场混乱的战争。  
然后他们这段混乱的关系结束在高二二十六班第二排的座位上。

多么像是混乱的十年。他们两个人气定神闲似乎早就意识到了这一天的到来，其他人却大呼小叫仿佛揭穿了天大的丑闻。  
仝卓心里发慌，他不知道为什么全班都在体育馆时会有人忽然回到班级，但又庆幸幸好两个人只是在座位上接吻爱抚。在他做这种有悖道德有悖规则的事情的时候怀着颗私心，想让全世界都知道高天鹤为他所有，却又不想让任何人看到他们之间的关系，不管是什么样绝对不是这种情况，教务处大门紧锁，两个人被许多老师的目光上下审视。  
身处中年的教导主任不明白，痛心疾首地说了许多话，你们这是误入歧途，年纪轻轻怎么就能搞这种事，家长寄托了多少希望在你们身上，你们对得起老师的关心爱护吗。不知道哪句话触动了高天鹤让高天鹤一颗眼泪砸下来。  
高天鹤当然明白什么意思。理科年榜第一省级三好学生和刚转了文科的艺术生，谁耽误谁谁对不起谁不言而喻，学校要交成绩，怎么可能让冲击最高学府的尖子生受到任何处分。  
高天鹤忽然感觉到莫大的委屈，但他利用这份委屈抬起头向还在喋喋不休的中年人道歉：“主任是我不对，我主动找的仝卓，这件事我要向他也向各位老师道歉，如果不是那位及时走进班级的同学，我不敢保证会发生什么。”  
刚擦的白鞋脏了，高天鹤漫无边际地想，昨天的气息练习还没做。五线谱剩两三张了下课得去买。今天外教要带意语歌谱。以后就不见仝卓了吧。  
他又轻声重复了一下，以后不见仝卓了吧。  
教导主任问他说什么，他说我感觉我非常对不起我的父母我的老师，我真的很想向他们道歉。  
他又想到今天天边的火烧云很美。

7

顺理成章，高天鹤记了个口头警告，消息不知道怎么流了出去，一星期之后文科理科楼几乎所有人都知道这件可以聊很久的事情：高天鹤是个同性恋，喜欢那个特别帅的仝卓。  
班里许多女孩子看一些耽美文学，但是见了高天鹤还是免不了带着异样的眼光，更别说本就为数不多的男生。班级集体活动的时候他们会故意避着高天鹤防止有身体接触，聊到一些话题的时候也会在高天鹤走进教师的时候忽然爆发出笑声。  
高天鹤敏感，他怎么不知道这代表什么。高中生们大多愚昧无知，带着尚未完全的世界观抵触着自己理解范围外的事物，人们唾弃他躲着他像是看着一个偶然闯入地球的怪物。高天鹤知道仝卓爱惜羽毛，知道仝卓心里的顾虑，于是他站出来像是所有人期望的那样迎接唾骂和嫌恶。  
仝卓没有来找他，他也没有因为这件事去让仝卓带着负罪感前行。  
宿舍里的人至少还和他维持了表现的关系，背地里却因为误解向宿舍管理申请调换寝室，高天鹤偶然看到了忘记带走的调宿申请单时叹了口气。

高天鹤转去艺术班也顺理成章，在转班之前高天鹤已经和班里的许多人有所接触。艺术班和体育班被安置在了走廊尽头，巡查的主任也很少走到这边的拐角，高天鹤抱着谱子下楼的时候总要经过一片混乱。可能是体育班的龚子棋把自己的班长方书剑按在墙上吻得凶狠，也可能是郑云龙拉着文科重点班的班长阿云嘎吞云吐雾，或者是马佳嘴里叼着根芙蓉王等和他一起去一楼的蔡程昱。口中呼出的烟气和热气让高天鹤头晕，第一次经过那个拐角时他几乎要被熏出泪，不知是因为带着尼古丁的烟雾还是因为他们眼中的爱情。  
第一天的晚自习桌子上就出现了一个他曾在仝卓衣袋里摸到过的套子，在班长的提醒下高天鹤拎起它扔进垃圾桶里，方书剑说那上面写着名字，高天鹤如果没扔那就代表他答应了名字的所有者。高天鹤被惊到，换来方书剑的安慰：“他们也是在问你的意思，要是你还是喜欢……喜欢仝卓的话谁也不能强迫你。”  
高天鹤被这边的混乱吓到，一星期以后才发现艺术班虽然开放却善良，起初给他套子的人在知道他拒绝了自己后没有死缠烂打而是一笑了之，甚至还和高天鹤发展成了朋友。但这并不能改变什么。他仍然会在去食堂打饭时、在超市买东西时、走在校园里时被其他人指指点点，高天鹤虽然已经习惯这种异样的眼光但是仍然会存着委屈。  
可是让他委屈的人早已不在身边，他只能歌唱。委屈是不好的情绪，不能带进歌唱里，他唱悲剧喜剧唱友情爱情，但他的咏叹调被外教摇着头否决。外教说高你的演唱没有灵魂，我喜欢你的声音，可是你没有感情，你加进去的感情我也不喜欢，高天鹤只能偏头道歉说对不起。  
这个时候他的外教总会给他一个无法拒绝的拥抱。来自意大利的男性教师感性而浪漫，因为爱人的永久离去而选择了离开舞台，他安慰高天鹤说艺术都是来源于眼泪，你可以爱他，但你更要爱歌唱。高天鹤耳边蹭着外教腮边的胡茬点着头应允，心里却仍是一摊不可见人的泥淖。  
声乐教师慈母一样爱他，爱他塞壬一般勾人的音色也爱他的纯粹，拉着他的手叫他孩子，对此高天鹤感激涕零却无力承受。他早已因为仝卓破碎不堪，对仝卓的感情早已融进骨血无法剥离，他不敢也不想放下，在深藏心中的喜欢纠缠又因为愧对老师的关爱痛苦不堪。  
他放不下，不想放，他只好歌唱。

8

仝卓从别人口中听说高天鹤要上艺术中心组织的新春联欢会。  
同班同学开玩笑推仝卓上去报一首民歌，被身边的人暗着拍了一下，看了一眼仝卓的脸色小声告诉他：“参演的有高天鹤。”  
仝卓自然明白怎么回事，笑眯眯地装作什么都没发生：“我这就随便唱着玩玩，上不了那种演出，要不我在班里给你们唱一个吧。”  
班里鼓掌起哄乱成一片，仝卓清清嗓子张口来了句小乖乖，身边同学叽叽喳喳开着玩笑听着仝卓唱，唱完了不知道谁带头大喊一声好，然后全班喊叫着叫他再来一个。仝卓拗不过准备再来一首，正巧数学老师抱着教案进教室，推推眼镜问：“什么再来一个，我再来一套卷子？”吓得一群人也不围着仝卓了赶紧跑回座位匆忙找书，有人低声管身边的人要上节课留的作业抄。  
仝卓笑笑，坐回了座位没说话。

他其实是想去看演出的，他有快要一年没和高天鹤见面了。  
也不知道为什么高天鹤躲他躲得那么厉害，好多次仝卓等在艺体楼门口一晚上也没等到高天鹤，最后还是来接方书剑的龚子棋认出了他，带着仝卓去体房坐着。  
艺体班关系极好，互相认识推门就进，之前方书剑被隔壁职高的拦了龚子棋带着一整个体队的朋友去碴架，再加上方书剑和蔡程昱都和高天鹤走得近，龚子棋打心里不喜欢仝卓这个人。他觉得仝卓这个人算什么男人，为了什么用没有的名誉和面子让高天鹤给他扛着事，到最后高天鹤成为全校人用异样眼光看着的对象。龚子棋这么想了也这么和仝卓说了，意思是以后不要再来找高天鹤了。  
仝卓听完了一言不发，最后说了句谢谢和再见。  
他怎么配再去找高天鹤。高天鹤由着他吊着自己，那么骄傲那么干净的一个人被他踩在尘埃里玷污个透，最后还自己担了他犯的错，他怎么忍心再去找高天鹤，再把他禁锢在自己身边看他继续沦陷，然后自己在岸边亲眼看着他溺亡。  
仝卓迟钝地意识到自己是喜欢高天鹤的，那种他心里生长的情绪根本不是占有欲而是喜欢是爱，但他不会表达也不敢相信，只能靠着畸形的关系苟活。  
可是晚了，高天鹤从头到尾因他而遍体鳞伤，他怎么还可以再去祈求原谅。

但是仝卓还是去了演出。  
把自己的名字填在报名表上的时候他叹了口气又笑着摇摇头，差一点把一个卓字写错。  
进场后他是慌的，手里拿着节目单翻来覆去地看，身边特意调到他身边坐的女孩子问他怎么看这么多遍，他说我有个朋友要跳舞，我确定一下第几个节目。  
高天鹤的节目在第一个，没有串场没有主持，观众席和舞台的灯光依次熄灭，只有一束追光照着三个立麦。三人应该是都穿着皮鞋，鞋跟撞击木质地板发出轻响。仝卓听出了高天鹤的脚步声，然后刻意查了步数。十二步，高天鹤走了十二步后站定，深深吐了一口气。  
仝卓其实从没听过高天鹤认真唱歌，他只听过高天鹤随口哼的不知名曲调，和在等高天鹤下课时偶然听到的假声男高音。他从未听过高天鹤的这种声线，踏实且厚重，又带着无人可以接近的清冷。  
他没来由地想到台上和其他两个人一起歌唱的不应该是张超而是自己，他甚至看到三个人皆着黑衣拿着话筒的样子，面前身后是一片黑暗的舞台和无数追光。他和高天鹤中间隔着一个人对视，开口唱出完美契合的和声，头腔共鸣震动心脏，管弦乐在耳返里响起成一首宏大的诗篇。他们甚至在演唱结束之后有一个日后被好多人开玩笑的手势，然后还有一个拥抱，他们因为这首歌曲的完成度而热泪盈眶，也因彼此之间的爱意嘴角含笑。  
仝卓随着张超的旋律唱完整首歌，看着台上三人鞠躬下场，然后主持人带着满脸热情的笑意走到台前拉开序幕。他没有心情听主持人说什么阳光明媚的午后我们相约校园，和身边的女孩子说了声抱歉就绕着跑出了音乐厅。  
他听出来了，他听出高天鹤在用这首歌向他告别，然后准备走向他所不了解的远方。他听出高天鹤歌声里的不舍与挽留，像是撕开一张纸的两层，像是他们不曾生疏过一直在一起，而高天鹤今天就要转头踏入无边的黑暗中。  
他必须追。

9

高天鹤以为仝卓不会来，或者说他以为仝卓来不来都与他无关。  
老师排除所有意见让他上台表演，他跳过了美声跳过了民谣选了一首《荒谬的爱》，和老师商量后改编的曲调让他感觉像是一场恢弘的葬礼。他很满意这首歌，满意这首歌里的庄重和绝望，满意这首歌的名字和旋律。这首歌他唱给自己听，即使做出这个决定时他心脏猛然抽动了一下。  
他留这首歌向仝卓告别，不在乎仝卓会不会听到，只是要向近三年以来的自己告别。三年在他生命里不长不短，正好占据六分之一，他决定把自己感情从身体里剥离出来，随便扔去哪里都好，只要不让他再日夜经受求不得和意难平。  
他真的想到仝卓来不来都无所谓，但是对上台下仝卓的双眼时他还是投降了，他没办法放下，没办法给这段感情画一个干脆利落的休止符，仝卓的出现不仅让他砸了他为自己精心策划的葬礼也将他计划好的再也没有仝卓的未来击成碎片。演出完他妆都没来得及卸便落荒而逃。

关上车门的一刹那他眼泪正好垂直落了下来，司机担心地问孩子你怎么了，高天鹤却连扯一个谎的精力都没有，只是摇摇头敷衍了事。  
他即将只身一人离校进修，明明还会回来高天鹤却没来由地觉得像是生离死别，仿佛他登上的是黑白片里的蒸汽火车，鸣笛预示着丧钟敲响，他即将踏上不归的旅途。  
他被自己的一腔孤勇感动，他知道会疼，但他没想到这疼痛会来得如此剜心彻骨，他不知道这会带来心脏实质性的疼痛。高天鹤在车的后座蜷缩起自己，看着眼泪掉在地上，手紧紧揪着胸口的衬衫。这疼痛是尖锐的，随后又蔓延到四肢末端，高天鹤抽噎着几乎喘不上气。他感觉到另一种悲伤，他在将自己亲手扼杀，带着看似果断勇敢实则残忍至极的微笑。  
路上堵了车，付钱的时候高天鹤胸口仍在剧烈起伏，却在转身的一瞬间停止呼吸。  
他看见仝卓逆着夕阳站在路边看着他。

高天鹤转身就要走，被仝卓上前几步拉住手臂，挣扎了几下没有挣脱。  
高天鹤想你为什么还要来找我，你别来招惹我了让我慢慢把你放下，我都已经和你告别了我甚至为这段告别谱好了曲子，你为什么还要来追我。想着想着高天鹤眼泪又涌了上来，却仍拧着眉盯着仝卓，脸上带着不谙世事的迷惑。  
他崩溃了，筑下的所有堤坝于此刻崩塌碎成齑粉，他想问为什么做什么凭什么却又什么都问不出，他渴望仝卓再次将他绑在身旁又害怕那种危险的关系。他不问了，他忽然累了，他什么都不想说，甚至连心里卑微的期待都没有心情去甩掉，于是随便从脑海里找出一个句子强撑着自己说出口以打破尴尬的局面：“你怎么来了？”  
仝卓逆着光，他看不清仝卓的表情，他只听见仝卓的一声带着笑意的轻叹，然后仝卓凑近，捧起高天鹤的脸吻向他的嘴唇。

 

一个他们之间从未拥有过的吻代表什么？  
高天鹤知道此时此刻他不能躲避，他也不想躲避，他揪着仝卓的衣领和他汹涌地接吻，像是他所见过的走廊拐角的情侣，像是所有爱情电影里情难自已的故事主角，像是一对真正的恋人。  
他早该明白，但是现在相信为时不晚。  
他脑海中闪回无数似曾相识的破碎的画面。许多人围成一圈的游戏，酒店床上散落的五线谱，阳光下像是棕色的柔软卷发，靠在对方肩上的耳鬓厮磨。西装衬衫上打的领结，白色毛衣袖口的柔软触感，以及呼唤对方名字时熟悉的声音。他们不知道那是什么，但他们知道那些碎片属于且仅属于彼此，属于喜出望外的傍晚也属于无人见证的黄昏。  
听说只有和最爱的人才可以接吻，听说逆着夕阳拥吻的剪影很美，听说过尽千帆的感情会带走所有不眠的夜晚，听说强烈的爱意会在彼此眼中里闪闪发亮。  
他们在黄昏里像一对真正的恋人，并且在黄昏里成为一对真正的恋人。温柔暮色是他们的槲寄生，是他们的新年钟响，仝卓和高天鹤十指交缠，无数个黄昏被具象化成暖流涌入他们的心脏。  
他们将会天长地久，他们将会地久天长。


End file.
